Player List
In Singularity, every player is a bright shining star in the sky! On this page, make an entry by creating a new subheading. The body of your subsection should include a brief bio (hilarity welcome), if you are over or under 18 (this is just for reference, no exact ages needed), and which characters you play. If you have made an account, link it here. =MODS= Brig (Mod) Brig is a loser who plays too many characters and, despite her cast list, has never actually picked up a controller to play Halo. She likes horses and steampunk and high fantasy and dragons and mecha and AI and smut with aliens and also any combination of these, and is secretly a weeaboo. She's also online all the gd time, except when she's not. Under 18: No Plays: 'O'Brien (Halo Legends), Arbiter (Halo 3 + AU Amat CR), Tex (Red vs Blue + AU Amat CR), Twosix-six (NPC for Singularity) '''AIM: '''BrigantineFranke Coffee (Mod) [[User:Javadad|'Coffee]] is a bit of a reclusive shut-in, who spends way too much time on the internet and could probably stand to get out of the house now and then. If only it wasn't for the Evil Day-Star thwarting her plans. She has a tendency to be a lot more polite when you talk to her outside of chat, to the point of using capitalisation and proper syntax. Generally thought to be a myth, it is said you can lure her out through talk of horrible plot ideas and the misuse of her hyenas. She swears like a squeaker on Vent who is getting owned on a public server, and thinks talking about yourself in the third person is really fucking pretentious, but is apparently okay with spelling things like an anglophile twat. Probably the chillest person in the game, up until the point where she isn't. Hair trigger, proceed with caution. Surprisingly uncaffeinated. Under 18: No. Plays: BLU Sniper AIM: buggerthisthing Lainie (Mod) Under 18: No Plays: Catherine-B320, Black-One, Isaac Clarke AIM: literally nailed, captainfailsquad PLURK: machinisms Mouse (Mod) Mouse 'is a whirlwind of caps lock and terrible plot ideas. She loves the hell out of everyone and ''will call you sugar. '''Plays: '''Raptor Red (AU), Virgil (OC), RED Pyro (Amat), Jack (AU) '''Under 18: Nope. AIM: whatuhflamer Odd (Mod) Profile Page: User:Oddplorx Odd is one of the most irreverent players in the game. Along with Vic, is one half of the tag team gauntlet all new players end up facing. Sort of like a first level Boss Fight. Suspected to be Coffee's personal attack hyena. Plays: Zaeed Massani, Fenris, Alan Bradley Under 18: HAHAHA no AIM: 'electricbeararms Vic (Mod) ''Profile Page: User:Vicioushallway '''Vic is a disgusting buttfaced waste of space who plays too many characters and ruins everything. She alphabetized this list like some kind of neurotic freak. Plays: 686 Ebullient Prism, Grid, Jorge-052, Michael Altman, Ram, Ketojan Under 18: heck no AIM: vicioushallway =PLAYERS= Aave Aave kind of regrets having a nick starting with two a's because oh no top of the list people will notice me oh nooooo Plays: Davesprite Under 18: '''Nope. Aisu '''Aisu is ...currently out of witty comments so check back later for an update. Plays: Rinzler, Billy the Kid, & Godzilla Under 18: Nah AIM: goldxlll AJ AJ is a dorky metalhead, gun nut who loves post-apocalyptic fun and westerns. Plays: '''John Connor, RC-1262 '''Under 18: '''No '''AIM: boozeandsurgery Alba Alba '''is a bear. She is an Albear. Bwarrr. '''Plays: Alejandro, Thane, A.M., Depth Charge Under 18: No Alex Profile Page: User:Reignsdown Alex lives by three rules: Read. Write. Halo. NOTE: Alex also breaks these rules ALL THE TIME. Plays: Jonah Under 18: If only. AIM: reignsdown Anarin Profile Page: User:Anarin Anarin is about as nerdy as you'd have to be to play her characters. Plays: Delta, Emile Under 18: Not for almost a decade now. AIM: 'zeteram Anne ''Profile Page: User:Annenonymous '''Anne is a disappointment to everyone she meets. Plays: Bonny, Gardenia Under 18: Nope. AIM: busshelterwindow Anodyne Anodyne draws stupid pictures sometimes. Plays: '''Thon 'Talamee '''Under 18: Nope. AIM: OhAnodyne Bayley Bayley 'is your average pirate-flag waving six-year-old at heart. She likes all things good and geeky. '''Plays: 'Zuko '''Under 18: Nope! AIM: '''wavybluebayley Blanche '''Blanche is more awkward than you. Plays: Alex Mercer Under 18: unless I'll suddenly start de-aging, no. AIM: av Isfolket Blue Blue likes Tron, relational dialectics, and movies about driving too fast. She does not own a television. Plays: CLU_(au) Under 18: nope.avi AIM: notamactaggert Buttercup Profile Page: User:Tmk2383 Buttercup plays Sarah Connor but is the sort of person who is happy with the nickname 'Buttercup.' She is extremely geeky about extremely specific subjects and cheerfully ignorant about many more. Please forgive her when she inevitably mixes up your favorite video game fandoms. Plays: Sarah Connor, Parker, Jack Sparrow Under 18: Not even close. AIM: '''tmk2383 Carolyn '''Carolyn is an actual rocket scientist who may have tried to calculate the tensile strength of the materials needed to build Sacrosanct before apping. She is also on the app team, since Vic and Odd decided they were too good for it and fucked off to become mods. Plays: Kevin Flynn, movieverse Motoko Kusanagi, and Alex the AI Under 18: Not since the 90s, man. AIM: '''timeheldme Chibs '''Chibs has a PhD in tl;dr. But not in this wiki. Plays: Simon Silverton Under 18: Lmfao Contact: chibichibitheone / ovaaaaaaan on AIM Chii Chii has nothing useful to put here and sucks at life. SUP. Plays: York, Carter, Black-Three Under 18: No way. AIM: '''chii is a pedo Claire ﻿UH. Claire just joined this game and she's super nervous because she's never been in a game in which she doesn't know anyone else. She plays Aradia Megido and she is not under 18, Jegus. CMAK A bonefied newbie and a huge creeper >) May or may not bite. AIM is cmakyouupgood OLDER THAN 18 HOLY BUGGER GET MY CANE! Plays a little boy. Colin What sparing information on Colin that exists can be found here. '''Plays: Riza Wildman Under 18: No AIM: eurousventulus Corny Corny is that weird one made from 200% corn. Also commonly known as "that Shockwave chick". Plays: Shockwave • Abraxas Under 18: No AIM: queenbrillig Cube Cube is not of Companion fame but will gladly try to substitute! She likes not making much sense and staying up all night when she should be sleeping (it's a hobby, really) and also tank tops. Tank tops a lot, those are great. She also doesn't usually play canon characters so let's get this shit rolling?? P'lays:' Rex Salazar'' '' Under 18: '''Yes! '''AIM: '''cubivorian Dalrint Dalrint has ridden the mighty moon worm. Dalrint stole fire from the Gods and plays a mean game of canasta. Dalrint is old enough to know what a game of bridge consists of but young enough to know how boring it is. Dalrint can sing all the theme songs from cartoons in the 90's but doesn't remember how to subtract fractions. Dalrint is starstuff. Dalrint is the last muskateer. Dalrint is not as good at making up these little sayings as prevously indicated. Dalrint will charge when enraged. Dalrint is not as scary as advertized. '''Plays: '''Quorra, Kasumi, Eleanor Lamb, Maria McFlannery '''Under 18: '''Nope. '''Aim: '''Farobservr Dandy '''Dandy is a totally derpy smilie face abuser who likes rambling on and on about Sanji Jack Spicer characterization (but mostly just Sanji and Jack Spicer). She's a sucker for romantic comedies and happy endings. And also explosions. In fact, the more that goes up in flames, the better. In fact, screw romantic comedies, nothing blows up in them. >| Plays: Equius Zahhak Under 18: Despite what people who card me for R-rated movies think, NO DC A biology student on a never-ending quest to outderp John Egbert. Plays: Chellbot Under 18?: Nope AIM: DERPCON One EmpyrealDragon (AKA Dragon) Empyreal Dragon 'is a persoon from a place. '''Under 18: ''Nope Plays: Agent Washington and Epsilon (AU) AIM: rainstormdrake Eric Plays: The T-X Under 18: No﻿ AIM: '''poeticfangs Eric '''Plays: Mack (AI) Under 18: Nope AIM: '''capricepun Fufu '''Fufu '''is some kind of pink thing who showed up super recently, sup. '''Plays: Starfire. Under 18: Nope! AIM: '''Dances to Metal Hal '''Plays: Feferi, Atlas Under 18: No AIM: '''atraquodalbus Heather '''Heather '''is a low-growing perennial shrub growing to 20 to 50 centimetres tall, or rarely to 1 metre and taller, and is found widely in Europe and Asia Minor on acidic soils in open sunny situations and in moderate shade. ... She's also some strange lady who loves dragons. '''Plays: Angela (AU) , and Conrit Ceto (OC) Under 18: Hahahahahahahaha... no. AIM: 'dragonmobsters ... I'm never on it. You're better off catching me on my plurk . Heron [[User:Copperprism|'Heron ''']] is that sort of perfectly normal person who types with their claws while sipping tea from a beak-shaped porcelain cup and pondering the whereabouts of Alice shouldn't edit things at four in the morning. '''Heron plays: A delightful creature by the name of Kyubey Is Heron under 18?: '''Not by the Gregorian Calendar. '''Does Heron possess an AIM account?: Yes; it may be found at lvl8themagician Hiku Hiku '''plays Commander Shepard and a whole mess of other people. She is a happy islander who no longer lives on an island. So sad. She is also silent like a serial killer when on Skype, apparently. '''Plays: Commander Shepard, Dug, Kaylee, Cindy Meltzer, Alec Hardison, and GLaDOS. Under 18: Not for a while, now. AIM: 'hikuswing Iddy '''Iddy (or Hannah) '''is New Hampshire resident who lives out in the woods in an area with somewhat spotty internet access (which means she's usually not on AIM, sorry!). Since she has a laptop that she carries with her everywhere, she sometimes gives off the impression of being online 24/7. This is almost always untrue. '''Plays: 'Azula '''Under 18: No﻿ AIM: '''hellooo darlink Jack '''Plays: Pleakley, The Grand Councilwoman, Sonny, Zira Jayde Jayde plays The Rookie and Anon and enjoys tl;dr'ing in action brackets FOREVER. She's also fond of watching video game Let's Plays and hilarious reviews of bad movies while chatting and doing homework. Maybe she multitasks too much... Plays: The Rookie, Anon, Barricade Under 18: lawl no AIM: 'jaydepuff Jeff '''Jeff '''is the best friend a boy, girl, or sentient robot with lobster claws and kung-fu grip could ask for. Five-time winner of the Bigby's Coffee "Champ of the Year" award, he spends his time in the intergalactic dodgeball league, where he plays right wing for yearly contenders, the Killer Ladybugs. But sometimes, when the mood strikes, he does a little RP. He really digs sci-fi and video games. Both of his characters are girls. One of them is only 7 years old. What's up with ''that? '''Plays: Cortana, Jaedri Harleigh (Jade Harley) Under 18: Nope. AIM: '''Viewtiful Rekk Jolta '''Jolta is a gigantic derp with a love for all things robot and alien. She occasionally illustrates things from logs and threads, not very well, but there you go. Not much to be said about her other that DERP DERP DERP. Plays:Karrie Norton (Vandal), Skyfire Under 18: No! AIM: Aircommanderp Jess [[User:Jrdd|'Jess']] will make up something funny about herself later, for now here's the basics. Plays: '''Abby Maitland, Avery Cates '''Under 18: nah AIM: Agent Sapphire Karijou Karijou '''(a.k.a. '''Kari, Ethan, Herpderp) is a fantastically derpy person who loves talking to everyone and anyone! Except when they're too busy being awkwarded out by said fantastically derpy person. Sob. ;__; Was known sometime in the distant past for having the Voice of God over Skype... Plays: Dave Strider Under 18: nope.avi Kat Kat is a what you get if you smash a Disney boy with daddy issues, Scott Pilgrim, and Yosuke Hanamura into a female body that doesn't sleep. She loves SPAAAACE and comic books and violence and gore. P. S. she tops Katu every time. Even in the player page. Plays: Jim Hawkins Under 18: NEVER AGAIN, she's 24 years old AIM: youreyesdown Plurk: ratatosk Katu Profile Page: User:Bonesmakenoise Until I make my own, at least, orz KATU, the GEEKY OVERACHIEVER Pokemon. Wild KATU can be seen running between two jobs and film classes, muttering to themselves about the next release date of a trailer for whatever film is currently in production at Disney/Pixar. They stare longingly at photos of Glen Keane in hopes that someday they can evolve into that person. Plays: Sokka Under 18: SURPRISINGLY, no! AIM: '''beginbybeing '''Plurk: bonesmakenoise Kid Kid broke several fundamental laws of physics, thermodynamics, and common sense while writing this crap Plays: Ghost Under 18: negative Krakatau Profile Page: Krakatau (aka 'Kraks') is that strange girly with a fascination for volcanoes and other natural phenom, is prone to geekery, and random lolspeak. Plays: Jun-A266, 7|AU, The Meta/Agent Maine | AU, Owem | OC Under 18: Hasn't been for over a decade. AIM: 'eleishar Kris ''Profile Page: User:my_daroga '''Kris '''is apparently determined to corner the market on SF golden boys. Who wouldn't? '''Plays: Luke Skywalker. Under 18: Not for a long time. AIM: 'originalfine '''Plurk: '''original_fine 'Kyle ''Profile Page: '' Kyle '''is a semi-reclusive scifi fan for a weakness towards rpg video games. He's a little awkward when it comes to new games, and is a large anime fan. Also likes things like Power Rangers and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. ''Plays:'' Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting ''Under 18:'' Hasn't been for almost a decade. Larissa ''Profile Page: User: Elenen '' '''Plays: Agent Washington Under 18: Nope. AIM: captain slippery Laura Plays: Tavros Nitram Under 18: nope Lavvy Lavvy is a bit of a weirdo who plays assholes a lot. Psychotic assholes. Plays: Jack Noir (AU) Under 18: Nope AIM: blueflewqueen Len Len is a pretty cool girl. She spews memes and doesn't afraid of anything. Plays: Nepeta Leijon, Doug Rattmann Under 18: NOT ANYMORE. Ahahaha now I can legally buy all the lotto cards I want. Liana Honestly, who gives a fuck? Plays: Chell, Terezi Pyrope Under 18: No AIM: Lirance Louise Plays: Vriska Serket Under 18: No Linda Linda is the goddamn hegemon. Plays: Karkat Vantas Under 18: No Lisa Lisa '''has no clue how to use Wikia (how do I even--) '''Plays: Nathan Young Under 18: No Maggie Profile Page: Non''e '''Maggie' is hideous. Plays: Rose Lalonde Under 18: FOR NOOOOW Man-D Ah, the elusive Man-D. She claims the title of "only person who has a dash in their name" and also fails at HTML, frequently. She loves chocolate milk. Plays: Jade Harley, Foxface Under 18: Denied. AIM: live the kind Mega Profile Page: User:Dorked Mega is a total newbie right now and a total animation dork. Loves stuff from the 90's as well as fantasy and sci-fi. Plays: '''Riku (AU) '''Under 18: '''Nope! Mel (Brightdreamer) '''Mel wants all these darn kids off her lawn. :| Plays: Tron Under 18: Not for a looong time. Contact info: AIM: fight4theusers, Plurk Mica Profile Page: User:failmica Mica is not very good at any of this. I'm sorry. Plays: Major Motoko Kusanagi, Jiji, EDI, Kimiko and Marjie Under 18: No Milo Milo is just this guy, you know? Plays: Mordin Solus, Red Snout, Jaime Reyes Under 18: AIM: milo1047 Mindy Mindy is a person. Plays: Nemesis Prime Under 18: Totes NO. AIM: twixtthestreams WARNING; Mindy is a lurk lurk lurker and is almost always invisibible. LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU NEED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH HER SHE'S COOL. Just make sure you let her know who she is if you haven't poked her before! Mon Mon (Aliases: Steven, Derpus Mc Derperton III, Hey You) is a derpy kid who plays other derpy kids. Except unlike the derpy kids he plays, he doesn't have wind powers. Just derp powers. Known for terrible ideas and partying all day erryday on Skype. Plays: John Egbert Under 18: Nope.avi AIM: replismontanthin Nako Nako may well be a turtle. She has a fondness for media with cyberpunk/post-cyberpunk themes and pretty much lives on Wikipedia and TV Tropes. Plays: Yuusei Under 18: LMAO NO AIM: flawless emu Parron Parron 'is both new and shy. '''Plays: 'Denmark '''Under 18: '''No. '''AIM: '''theshiniest Pen '''Pen '''is strange. '''Plays: Pino and Gamzee Under 18: LMFAO no AIM: '''pendragon237 P '''Pyne/'P' is made entirely of bamboo. Plays: Kato Under 18: nyet nein non iie bu laa AIM: lovelyannelid R Why can't R hold all of these cans? Plays: Raimi Matthews Under 18: lol nope. AIM: thecitygrit Rachel Rachel is a magical person that spends wayyyy too much time on the interwebs. Plays: '''Castor IM: microwavedurmom '''Plurk: '''thepuppyeyes﻿ Rama Rama can't stop this wiki '''from bolding everything oh my goood I broke it it will never not bold Plays: The Lone Wanderer (aka Vaultie) Under 18: non AIM: BLUbalaclava Rhi Rhi may or may not be a marsupial and/or deadly venemous creature from Australia. (Most creatures from Australia are one or both. See: Platypus.) Plays: '''Quorra '''Under 18: No! AIM: Quorralated Ruingaraf Ruin is pretty much a derpy, generally cheerful puppy. On occasion she will display sharp sarcasm, cynicism and anti-social tenancies, but this usually tends to be reserved for characters in pretendy-funtiems. Plays: '''Batou '''Under 18: Nope AIM: RedWolfRuin Siri Siri fails at life and at wiki editing. SHE WILL LEARN WIKIA MARKUP EVENTUALLY. ... she also pleads the Fifth about her hair resembling kittens. Under 18: Nope! Plays: Gibson and Alex Summers AIM: coolercouleur Star Star 'is a beautiful and hideous person. '''Under 18: ''Nope Plays: The TARDIS AIM: koenmakun Stefan Plays: Hicks, Garrus Under 18: No AIM: 'dragoon1940 Surge ''Profile Page: User:Surgeface '''Surge '''is some kind of burrowing creature that is awake like all the time unless zie isn't. Zie thinks almost everything is funny, and is pretty much loud and gross and likes to make dick jokes. Zie is almost as bad at being alive as some kind of small pants-on-head stupid limbless koala bear. In Skype, zie is the one with the annoying background conversations and obnoxiously loud computer fan. '''You just mad, 'cause I'm stylin on you. -Odd Italics is for inner monolouge. Meaning you're a chicken shit who can't vocalize a come back. Italics is small time. - Odd CALL SURGE FOR A SLUTTY FUN TIME 555-555-5555 Plays: HAL 9000, PFC Lavernia Tucker, Toothless, Kanaya Maryam Under 18: ˙ou 'ʎןןɐǝɹ ʇou AIM: hplusfuture Teal Profile Page: User:teal_deer Teal is a massively long-winded insufferable douchenozzle failure. He's in graduate school and doesn't afraid of everything by which we mean he is afraid of fucking everything and is never around because haha papers and procrastination. Plays: Bro Strider, Zombie / {...}, SHODAN Under 18: No AIM: failscream Tsia Tsia '''is a person, or possibly a hyper-intelligent shade of blue. '''Plays: Baby Doll Under 18: no AIM: strife said Varis Varis is your average everyday badass. She enjoys long walks on moonlit beaches, bubble baths, and mowing down hoardes of undead with an AK-47. Plays: Kaidan Alenko, Rapunzel, Abigail Hawke Under 18: No AIM: hardertokill Wicke Wicke is a twitchy, skittish little lady. Open to plotting, unfortunately shy when it comes to taking the initiative. Eclectic tastes in music, fandom and whatnot. Just had to look up 'eclectic' to make sure it means what she thinks it means. CHRONIC PARANOID! But cheerful and friendly when she doesn't have the jitters. Loves to art. Plurk is Wicketres. Plays: Marian Hawke Under 18: Thank ye lawds, no! AIM: discof1refly Xander Xander spends too much time playing a certain hat-based class simulator, zombie shooting, and generally procrastinating. He's also an unemployed hairdresser, meaning he does haircuts for friends in exchange for food. He is know as der Glitzkrieg almost everywhere else on the interbutts. Plays: RED Medic Under 18: No AIM: '''derglitzkrieg Zae '''Plays: Dave Strider (AU) Under 18: No AIM: flyingmahkite Zero Songs and tales and epic poems about''' Zero have been passed down in cultures around the world for generations. How he with the silver tongue and golden vocal chords derped around the planet having fantastic adventures, fighting monsters, and being generally kind of marvelous. Unfortunately, this is all completely untrue. Zero has just lied to you, and he isn't really sure why. Zero is in fact just an incredibly nerdy dude on the cusp of being an adult--in age, if not in actual maturity--who needs to spend less time online. Video games are his lifeblood. Movies and television are his ambrosia. Literature is his passion. Music is his soul. This is stupid. Let's just get to that little template about contact and who he plays and how old he is now. Yes, that's probably for the best. '''Plays: Protoman Under 18: Just barely. AIM: alivestorm93